


[Podfic] Good Boy

by dodificus



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long process of <strike>tears and expletives</strike> trial and error, Mike becomes Harvey's sub. Or maybe he always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234585) by [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi). 



**Length:** 1:14:48  
**File Size:** 80.3 MB (mp3) | 34 (m4b)  
**Download:** Google Drive: [m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6irsksqAIqWMFZHV1BTalZyT1k/view?usp=sharing) OR Audiofic Archive[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012112501.zip) [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012112501.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
